Talk:Pets
People in the tavern are saying that spooky pets are not released with the key to the kennels (which makes sense) so this page needs editting, either by specifying that spooky pets are not included or (and this makes more sense to me) calling them gen 2 pets. I'm happy to make the changes but wanted to check what people thought about assigning them as gen 2. Numberland (talk) 10:19, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :It's best for now to call them Spooky Pets, which is the name they were called in the Bailey message. If other pets like these are released in future, then we can talk about giving them a generic name, if the staff don't assign one themselves. LadyAlys (talk) 10:41, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I was just working out how best to make it clear that spooky pets are not released with the key to the kennels as was implied by calling them Gen 1. I've changed the wording of the key to the kennels to adjust this. Numberland (talk) 15:25, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, I got that. :) So you could say something like "will release only Gen 1 (Generation 1) pets, not including Spooky Pets" LadyAlys (talk) 17:45, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::The Pets tab on the site has the spooky pets in a section titled "Magic Potion Pets", so wouldn't that be the generic name? Purplatypus (talk) 03:58, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, if that title is still the same when more potions are introduced, that would be a good generic name. LadyAlys (talk) 05:14, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Hatching Pets on Mobile App Can anyone using the iOS app confirm whether the instructions for hatching a pet under Pets#Mobile are accurate? They don't match the instructions under Mobile App for iOS: Habitica#Items but I'm not sure which page has the correct info since I don't use an iPhone. Maybe the instructions on the Pets page are for the Old Mobile Apps? I do know that this feature is not currently available on the Android app and plan to add a note about that to the Pets page. Thanks! --Sonnet73 (talk) 19:25, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Just following up as it's been a little over a week. Any help from iOS users would be much appreciated! --Sonnet73 (talk) 15:05, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Size of Monobook interface borked on this article http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Pets?useskin=monobook The interface is smaller than it should be. Luckily it's still usable (unlike with the "unclosed column tag" issue some wikis have on their main page; this particular flavor of the issue is just cosmetic), but typically problems with Monobook's interface point to an unclosed tag somewhere on the page. However, I can't find any tags that I know affect size on the page, and there are none in any of the templates that I can see, either. I can't figure out what could be causing it (unless it's some sort of class/div invoked on the page? I'm not careful enough (or knowledgeable enough) or awake enough to check that out right now...). I figured I should post here in an attempt to alert someone who might better be able to determine and fix the issue. - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 09:03, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :It's been a little over a week; does anyone else know why this might be happening? I use Monobook as my default skin, and while this isn't a huge problem like some other interface glitches, I kind of want to fix it but just don't know how because I can't see anything that could be causing it in the article text, where the culprit is normally found. - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 16:52, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :: I just found a couple unclosed div tags in the source code and fixed them, and it fixed the weirdness that I was seeing in the regular website interface. Did that solve your issue too? Purplatypus (talk) 18:27, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :::It fixed it; thanks! - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 08:03, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I'd never heard of monobook before this, but if it's still broken after Purplatypus's fix, definitely let us know and we'll figure something out. Can you be a little more specific as to what the problem is/was (i.e., what should it look like when it's working properly? Taldin (talk) 20:53, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Monobook is the skin Wikipedia used before it switched to Vector (its current skin), for what it's worth. Purplatypus's fix straightened it out. If you're still curious as to what it should look like, the interface looks correct in the link at the top of this section now; the tabs should be flush with the top of the article box and the sidebar should sit closer to the side of it, but something was making them smaller, as seen in the old version before the fix. (Also, I don't blame you for having not heard of Monobook, particularly if Wikia is your largest experience with MediaWiki; less than 1% of Wikia users use Monobook. XD) - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 08:03, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Arguable choice of hyperlink This following extract from the Stable section doesn't make much sense to me: "For more information about food preferences, see the Food page." Why is the link directing to the page on Food and not on the Food Preferences page directly? If the reader wants more information about food preferences, they'll have to hop from page to page to finally get the info they want. Is it some kind of "security" to avoid spoilers? And except listing the different types of food, the food page isn't much different from the info about feeding in the Pets page so I don't really see the use of such "middleman" (can't find a better word to describe it) directing to Food Preferences. --Hydrogen Peroxide (talk) 11:41, August 9, 2017 (UTC) The Food Preferences page is a relative newish page compared to this and the Food page. In the past the Food page included the preferences. I suspect with Food Preferences was created this page was not edited to refect that. I am happy for you to change the in link. CTheDragons (talk) 11:54, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Regarding the order of the 6 last sections Wouldn't it make more sense to move the Badges and Kennels Key sections at the bottom of the page? That way the Stable section will be followed by all the different pets that the Stable can hold: * Gen1 * Magic * Gen2 (Quests) * Rare Instead of showing the available gen 1 pets, then talk about Key to the Kennels and the Achievement Badges, and then back to listing some more available pets. And while we're talking about listing pets, is there any reason why Rare Pets aren't hidden in a spoiler? The Item Sequences in particular. PS: The same thing can be said about the Mounts page. --Hydrogen Peroxide (talk) 14:31, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I don't have an issue organising like you have suggested. CTheDragons (talk) 02:08, August 17, 2017 (UTC) I prefer the current order, because the Badges and Key to the Kennels only apply to Gen 1 pets. Rare pets don't involve spoilers -- they're mentioned in the Bailey announcements. --Sonnet73 (talk) 10:52, August 17, 2017 (UTC) I would disagree that rare pet images are not spoilers. While some are shown not all. (It is same with the quest pets). I would still recommend hiding them for those who like the surprise of hatching their egg. CTheDragons (talk) 13:19, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Rare pets are not hatched from eggs. In fact, their images are usually shown in the Bailey announcements. --Sonnet73 (talk) 13:44, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ah! Your right my dyslexia read rare as magic. Thanks for your time. CTheDragons (talk) 22:04, August 17, 2017 (UTC)